1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a hydraulic shovel, and in particular, to a configuration that supports, at the side of a seat, an operating apparatus allowing a working apparatus such as an attachment to be operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in working machines, for example, an operating lever (operating apparatus) allowing a bucket or the like (working apparatus) to be operated is located at the side of a seat.
For example, a working machine described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H2-70056 (hereinafter it is called patent literature 1) includes a seat, a pair of control boxes in which the control boxes are located at laterally opposite sides of the seat so as to stand from a floor surface, a pair of operating levers (operating apparatuses) in which the operating levers are assembled to the respective control boxes, and a cutoff lever (operating apparatus) assembled to the left control box.
During operation of the working machine, the cutoff lever projects from the left control box toward a loading/unloading passage. On the other hand, in getting on and off the working machine, an operator rotates the cutoff lever and retracts the cutoff lever from the loading/unloading passage. Such rotation of the cutoff lever switches a hydraulic circuit allowing the working apparatus to be driven.
Furthermore, a construction machine described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-105591 (hereinafter it is called patent literature 2) includes a seat stand allowing an operator's seat (seat) to be supported, a support plate mounted on a side surface of the seat stand, and a control box (operating apparatus) having a rear portion supported by the support plate.
The control box is provided with a loading/unloading cutoff lever and an operating lever.
The control box is supported by the support plate so that the loading/unloading cutoff lever is operationally moved upward to rotate the control box from a working locked position where the control box is substantially horizontally located to an unloading flipped-up position where a front portion of the control box is raised.
In this case, the operating apparatus is connected, via a connection line including at least either hydraulic hose or electric wiring, to a hydraulic apparatus or a control apparatus to allow the working apparatus to be operated.
Furthermore, the operating apparatus faces an operation space, and thus, the esthetic aspect of the operating apparatus is also important.
Thus, a support structure allowing the operating apparatus to be supported needs to have not only a portion that supports the operating apparatus but also an arranging (routing) space through which the connection line is efficiently and appropriately arranged.
In this regard, the working machine described in the patent literature 1 has a arranging space provided in the control box and through which hydraulic piping connected to the operating lever and the cutoff lever is arranged. However, the arranging space is enclosed by the control box, making assembly of both levers to the control box and arranging of the connection line connected to both levers difficult.
Furthermore, the construction machine according to the patent literature 2 allows the control box to be relatively easily assembled to the seat stand by assembling the control box to the support plate.
However, the patent literature 2 fails to disclose the connection line connected to the control box. The constriction machine descried in the patent literature 2 fails to take into account the arranging space through which the connection line is arranged.